


We'll Dance It Off

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennel & Demi, drunk at a club, end up dancing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Dance It Off

She was waaaaaay more drunk than she had originally planned.  
Spinning herself gently back and forth on a cheap little barstool, Jennel hazily thought that Demi could be blamed for her current level of intoxication, but she wasn’t sure.

With impeccable timing, Demi strutted up to Jennel’s seat at the bar. To Jennel’s amusement, half the club covertly followed Demi’s movements out of the side of their eyes, everyone unable to keep their eyes off of the superstar, all tall heels and tight black lace.

"Hey, are you okay?" Demi asked happily, leaning her left hip against the bar and facing Jennel.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Jennel grinned, "I'm good. Soooo drunk. But good!"

Demi laughed, looking momentarily concerned. "You don't drink much, do you Miss Jennel?"

"Um," Jennel took a moment to reorder her brain. "No. Well yes? But not really." She stopped for a moment, focusing on the idea she was trying to form. "I drink, but not like this. But I mean… When in LA…" She ended with a sultry smile, hoping some of her words made sense.

Demi just laughed and plucked the pretty little drink from Jennel's hand. "I'm guessing I don't need to talk you into any more drinking tonight then?"

"I mean. No?" Jennel lazily offered.

"Come on, we'll dance it off." Demi said. "I may have pushed you a liiiiiiittle bit too far."

She clasped Jennel's wrist in one hand, pulling her down off of the stool.

"Oh  _shit_." Jennel almost didn't get both of her feet under her in time when coming down from the stool.

Demi kept a hand on Jennel's wrist, and rested another hand on Jennel's waist, ensuring her balance.

"Good?" She asked, hoping Jennel had simply had a slip-up, and was not, in fact, too drunk to stand up on her own.

Some mentor she'd be, if a somewhat secret night of treating her contestants to the nightlife of LA ended in one or more of her friends blacking out.

But Jennel nodded and straightened herself out. Her eyes flashed up to Demi's for a moment, looking dark, and then suddenly Jennel was incredibly excited to dance. She set off into the crowd of moving people, yelling a "come on!" to Demi and dragging the older girl behind her.

Caught in the thick of the people, Jennel let go of Demi, turning back to smile at her. She mouthed something that Demi had no chance of making out. Following her pointing finger, Demi saw that Jennel was giggling at the sight of Willie. Across the club and through a group of people, Demi could just barely make out Willie, backed up against a wall by an energetic little girl who looked like a damn good dancer.

Demi smiled to herself. Was she the best mentor ever, or was she the best mentor ever?

Jennel's excited squealing snapped her back into the moment. Cece had found her way into the throng as well, and was embracing Jennel drunkenly. The song transitioned into a typical, upbeat dance track, and Cece and Jennel squealed all over again.

They were soon surrounded. Demi and Jennel faced each other, swaying similarly with the rhythm, both suffocated by the people around them. The song slowed for just a moment, and Demi turned around, jokingly backing into Jennel.

"Hey," Jennel laughed, but that was all she was able to get out.

Demi had turned her head back towards Jennel, laughing with her and making it clear that she was playing around. But they were drunk and the song was slower and sexier than the last one, and Jennel was all hot and wild curls behind her, and Demi fell into a rhythm without thinking twice.

Dancing was almost a secret strong suit of Demi's, her Latina blood giving her hips that moved like Shakira's, currently in tandem with Jennel's.

The song began transitioning again, and Demi turned back towards Jennel, hoping she could smile and lightly play the dancing off. She hadn't really meant to dance  _with_  Jennel, but in all of her alcohol induced reasoning, she couldn't remember why not.

Then Jennel's hands were firmly clasped around Demi's hips and Jennel was on her tiptoes, breath hot on Demi's neck.

"No fair," she pouted. "You're taller than me."

A shiver ran through Demi as she leaned back to look Jennel in the face, but before she knew what was happening, Jennel had grabbed her right hand and spun herself around, landing directly up against Demi.

The next song was starting, and Demi was completely unprepared for the level Jennel was taking the dance to.  
Whereas Demi had been dancing close to Jennel, Jennel was dancing  _on_  Demi.

Through her dress, Demi felt every curve of Jennel's back, her ass, the very backs of her thighs.  
Her hips rolled forward and back, undulating with Demi's and with the music. They were perfectly in sync, and they were so close together it was almost explicit to watch.

The song slowed down a bit again, and Jennel's hips slowed to something much more sensual. Her grinding was slow and deep, and when she leaned back into the girl behind her, Jennel almost put Demi over the edge.

Jennel leaned her head to the left and rested it back against Demi's shoulder, leaving a clear expanse of her smooth neck just under the other girl's mouth.  
She snaked her right arm behind her, bringing her hand around to clasp the base of Demi's neck.

Demi thought she might stop breathing. All of her blood had rushed south and she was getting dizzy with want.

Jennel rolled her hips, hard. Demi felt the entirety of Jennel's body grinding against her front, and it was all over. She was aching and throbbing and too drunk to wonder why she was basically having sex with Jennel on the floor, and Jennel's neck was right there, and-  _fuck it._

Both hands, previously on the sides of Jennel's waist, slid inwards as her lips made their way to Jennel's neck.  
It was shining and perfectly within reach, and Demi's tongue made contact with the tiny sensitive spot just below Jennel's ear. This elicited the sexiest gasp from the girl in front of her, her eyes falling shut and her mouth opening in pleasure. Demi's lips followed, leaving open-mouthed kisses along a perfect jawline. When she began massaging the skin with her tongue, sucking and marking and biting, Jennel vibrated with a guttural moan and tightened her hand into the hair at the nape of Demi's neck.

"We need to-" Jennel gasped, unable to form coherent sentences with Demi's tongue on her. "We have to go."

Demi detached herself from the girl in front of her, wanting Jennel so badly that she physically ached.  
Spinning the smaller girl around, Demi's hands found their way to Jennel's waist again. Her thumbs were dangerously close to someplace decidedly more intimate, and she drew little circles with her nails before lacing her fingers within Jennel's and dragging her to the bathroom.

Cece had seen the end of the dance and the girls' quick departure to the bathroom, and laughed to herself. A ten dollar bill was waved in front of her face.

"You win. I didn't think it would go that far." Willie said, laughing and shaking his head.

Cece plucked the bill from his fingers playfully.  
"Double or nothing they get caught by Simon before next week?" She offered.


End file.
